The Story
by the-evil-3
Summary: WARNING! Anyone who tries to understand all plot to this story will go insane! We wrote this about 4-5 years ago.. our characters take the place of Pan and Bra.


Kahtusamie, Shatanu, and Nieketa were sparled over some couches. They had been left with the burden of watching over Cogen, Shatanu's younger brother. All three of them were great friends. Shatanu and Kahtusamie were related, however, strange it might sound. Shatanu was the first daughter of Gohan, which was Kahtusamie's father,Goku's, first son. Jen's mother, was Chi-Chi.  
  
When Gohan and Goten were young, Chi-Chi practically beat on them to get them to study. She wanted them to become geniuses, not fighters. She gave up on Goten, when he was young. She regained hope when Kahtusamie was born, she was a genius.(yah!)  
  
Nieketa, however, wasn't related to the two. She was the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. She was born around seven years after Trunks.  
  
Recently, Bulma had just made a time machine. It was to be saved for Trunks, so he could warn everyone not to kill freeza.At the moment, the conversation was at a high point.  
  
" I wish sonething BIG would happen." Nieketa mummbled.  
  
"What?" answered Kahtusamie.  
  
"That's nice" said Shatanu.  
  
"Hey! Where's Cogen?!" Kahtusamie getting up. The other two got up as well.  
  
"He's in the time machine!" Nieketa exclaimed.  
  
"Aw, that's cute." Kahtusamie stated looking at him.  
  
"Wait, isn't that the button that activates it?" Shatanu gasped.  
  
"Quick! Grab him!" They all dashed into the time machine, and suddenly, there was a blinding light.  
  
The door opened. The sun seeped through. Shatanu was holding Cogen, Nieketa and Kahtusamie stood next to her. There in front of them were the very confused expressions of the z-fighters, but something was wrong. Gohan was 11, and Goten was no where in sight. There were two seperate Trunks. A baby, in Bulma's arms, and an older one that was the right age compared to his sister.  
  
The Kahtusamie and Shatanu knew there could be only one answer, they had traveled back into time. Not knowing what to do, they just stared at each other. Nieketa looked at Vegeta, then Bulma, then Trunks. Then at Vegeta again.  
  
"Dad?" she pondered  
  
"Huh?" everyone stared at Vegeta. Kahtusamie and Sally sort of paniced that Nieketa had given away their cover.  
  
So Shatanu covered Nieketa's mouth while Kahtusamie said, "...is going to kill us for falling into his time machine.. heh-heh-heh!"  
  
More staring.  
  
"Look here!" said Vegeta, " Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"Tourists?" Kahtusamie asked hopefully.  
  
"Wait, isn't that my time machine?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No! No.. our mom.... Valtay... made it. We ware from the year.." Kahtusamie started.  
  
"5000, and we're all sisters, except for the baby. He's our brother." Shatanu continued.  
  
"His name is Joe Bob!" Kahtusamie finished.  
  
"Joe Bob?" Nieketa whispered.  
  
"Hey, it's all I could think of!" Kahtusamie hissed back.  
  
" I'm Jennahi, this is Sallenna, and Amelia." Kahtusamie pointed to Shatanu and Nieketa, who shot an evil glare at her for the name.  
  
"Hmmp." Vegeta sulked, turned and left.  
  
"Never mind him." said Goku, " I'm Goku. This is my son Gohan, Yamcha, my wife Chi-Chi. And those are Piccalo, Krillen, T-N, Chowsu, Bulma, her son, Trunks, and the one that just was Trunks' dad, Vegeta,. He's a grump."  
  
"Hello." the girls replied.  
  
"How did your mom make that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She was a friends of Bulma's in the future." Nieketa covered, finally catching on.  
  
"oh, I see." Trunks said inspecting it. The three moved away.  
  
"Uh.. we're from America." Shatanu said suddenly.  
  
"Where are you're parents?" Goko asked. " Do they know you're using their time machine?"  
  
"Uhhh, They are in the year 5000, we kind of..mumhmm..." Nieketa covered Shatanu's mouth, "They told us to come here to warn you.." She covered.  
  
"Warn us about what?" pondered Goku.  
  
"Well," "umm.." "About a big hairy scary monster that's going TO EAT US ALL!!" Kahtusamie screamed, while everyone stared at her.  
  
" Kahtusamie, you really have to think about what you have to say BEFORE you sayit." Nieketa whispered.  
  
"What are we doing?!" Shatanu whispered/yelled, "we shouldn't be doing this!"  
  
"Listen, I'm going to be in trouble with my mom when we get back, I don't need my mom from the past , and my brother the future, both lecturing on that we shouldn't play with the time machine!" Nieketa shot back.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." said Kahtusamie.  
  
"Hey, uh, girls," Trunks said, "It looks like you're not going back anytime soon..."  
  
"Why?" asked Kahtusamie.  
  
"because, it's broken.." Trunks anwsered.  
  
BUM BUM BUUMMM!! How Will the three get back! What far will their lies go?!! What other nonsense will occur in the next upcoming chapter?!! Tune in next time for The Evil Three(or four) takes over Dragon Ball Z! *Also know as The Story* 


End file.
